


Moving to Where?

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Letters to Juliet (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: They're about to flip a coin about where they want to live: England or New York. Sophie drops a bomb.





	

“So,” Charlie said, sitting down in a chair in that sat behind Lorenzo’s outside table. Sophie was sitting on his left, “we’re going to do this. Flip a coin.”

Charlie was nervous, to say the least. He loved London, he really did and he was desperately hoping that he would win the coin toss, but if Sophie son, there was no question that he would move across the ocean for her. He loved her too much to make her leave.

“There’s one thing I have to tell you before you flip that quarter,” Sophie said, hoping this would change his mind. She loved New York, and she was grateful that Charlie would want to move there if she won the toss, but her story, and possibly more, were being run, and she couldn’t move away from that chance. “Their story’s going to run!”

Charlie was dumbstruck.

“The story about my grandmother and Lorenzo?” he asked.

“Yes, and he wants more,” Sophie said, a little more apprehensive this time.

Charlie stood up and swung his love around.

“This is wonderful!” he shouted.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? This settles everything. We’re moving to New York.”

Sophie smiled. Not only was she not leaving New York, but her boyfriend was agreeing to move without another thought.

“You’re a little too happy to be moving away from London,” she said.

“Well, your work is getting published. Your boss wants more. You’ve waited a long time for this, and I’m not letting that opportunity pass you by,” Charlie explained. “Yes, I will miss London, but we can always visit.”

Sophie kissed him as Lorenzo and Claire came out of the house. They looked at the couple that had gotten together at their wedding.

“We miss something?” Claire asked.

Sophie smiled at the woman that had brought her and Charlie together. The one who had convinced her Charlie wasn’t as bad as she mighty think. After all, he started out a jerk and somehow ended up falling in love with her, and she him.

“Sophie’s story about you got published,” Charlie said.

“Really?” Claire looked astonished, but ecstatic. “That’s amazing, dear.”

Sophie was not used to praise outside of her father’s. Victor gave her some, but he wasn’t as proud as she would like him to be. She was happy she finally found someone who was ecstatic as she was about her work being published.

“Congratulations,” Lorenzo said, coming over and hugging the young writer. “I’m sure it will be a fabulous story to read once we’ve gotten a hold of it.”

“She’s really good,” Charlie told his stepgrandfather. “She’s amazing.”

“So, is it New York or London?” Claire asked.

“New York,” the couple said.

“I’m not going to take Sophie away from a boss who wants her to show him more,” Charlie said.

“Well, we’ll miss you so very much,” Claire said.

“We’ll miss you too.”

“We should get you home soon so we can start packing,” Sophie suggested.

“One of the next flights out of here,” Charlie agreed, kissing Sophie’s head. He turned to Claire and hugged her. “Bye, Gran.”

“Bye, Charlie,” she whispered, tears threatening to fall. She was happy that he was starting his life over with a girl she absolutely loved, but sad that they would be even father away than she was to London right now.

Charlie turned to Lorenzo as Claire and Sophie hugged. He shook Lorenzo’s hand.

“Take care of her,” Charlie instructed.

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do,” Lorenzo said.

The two couples bid each other goodbye as Sophie and Charlie went to the airport to buy tickets for one of the next flights back to London. They held hands all the way to the airport, ready to start a new life together.


End file.
